Flashes and random drabbles
by Jdifrans1
Summary: My entries for flashfic and random drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**Based on FlashFicFanFic week 34 prompt. All characters belong to SM.**

That little bitch will never see me coming.

It would be too easy to take her out with my bare hands. The pathetic little mousy human couldn't even scratch me, no less fight me off.

The blade will be a nice touch; no one will suspect a vampire. Once planted on that freak of a boy Mike Newton, the case will easily be closed and Edward will be mine.

Why doesn't he understand that she could never satisfy him like I can? He'll be grieving, so I'll take him to my bed and show him just what vampires are made for. I can almost feel him now, hand around my throat, marking me as his.

"You arrogant, selfish, whore. You never had me, Tanya, and you never will. I'm not "marking" you, succubus, I'm tearing your fucking head off."


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on Week 35 fanficflashfic prompts. Thanks for reading!**

"It's just the beginning", I wrote on my palm, to convince myself it wasn't the end.

I packed the last box into my car as I cried. Leaving my family to follow my love, my life, my everything.

This will make him happy; this will make us whole. I'll show everyone how perfect our love is. It will be different when it's just the two of us.

He was pleased to finally have me all to himself. No one to hear my screams. No one to see my bruises.

The words on my palm are long gone. The needle is past E. Nothing is different. Everything is worse. My love is a lie. Turns out, it's just the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Based on Week 38 fanficflashfic prompt, The Dance by Garth Brooks.

Thanks for reading!

He has said the words. My worst fear has come true. I am everything I never wanted to be.

He is leaving. He never did want this life. She can make him happy in ways I never could.

Being the mother of his two girls, isn't enough. Cleaning everything until it shines, isn't enough. Cooking meals he approves of everyday, isn't enough.

Loving him, isn't enough to keep him.

I could have walked away after that first dance. Knowing he only chose me because I was there. I was enthralled by him and he knew it, used it to his advantage. I knew all along our love was one sided. I thought I had enough for both of us. That he could grow to cherish me, as I did him.

I chose this life and am glad I didn't know the way it all would end. I could have missed the pain, but I'd have had to miss the dance. I would not have my girls, my life, my reason to be. Our lives are better left to chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Based on Week 39 Fanficflashfic prompts. They can be found at fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com **

*** This placed second and I am ridiculously excited! Thanks for reading!**

My insecurities are red and full of pain. I wear them like a sleeve carved into flesh.

Always bleeding.

Always growing.

No one will ever know the real me.

No one will ever want me.

No one will ever even try.

He takes my hand.

His love is solid black. He wears it like a tattoo scrawled up his arm.

Never gray.

Never wavering.

He has the faith in me I never have.

He sees a beauty I forgot long ago.

He loves me; I'm trying to remember how.

I hold his hand and open my heart.

Our love will heal my wounds, leaving bright white scars remind me of who I was and who he helped me become.


	5. Chapter 5

Based on Week 40 fanficflashfic prompts.

All characters belong to SM.

Summary/warning: My short take on the fall out if Edward had made Bella get rid of the pregnancy.

My chest tight, arms numb from holding myself together, jaw aching to be unclenched so I can scream. If only my plans had worked to take me from this world, he could move on. I could be forgotten. But Alice is a cruel bitch and he won't let me go that easily.

He wants my heart to heal so I can love him again. He wants my body healthy so I can be in his arms once more. He wants his Bella but it's much too late.

When he chose to rip the child from my womb because he couldn't bear the thought of losing me, his worst fears came true. Eternity with Edward became my worst nightmare and death my only desire. My soul has become black as night and longs for the devil to take it home.


End file.
